My Big Bruder Prussia
by BlackTwilightRose
Summary: History tells us that Germany became a country under the powerful Prussia, and looked to the nation for support. Wait, what? Yep, it's true. Prussia organized Germany into the nation he is today. Click here for a hilarious spin on Prussian/German history!


A brief summary of world affairs:

This story takes place during the time of Italy's and Germany's unification. The Holy Roman Empire fell, and Germany isn't even a country right now. Just a group of over 30 states, some of which are under Denmark's control. At this point in time, Prussia is lazy and not doing much. He was very strong before, but now his army has shrunk. Well, that's about it! Enjoy the story!

Teenage Germany sat against a stone wall in an alley, cold and shivering. The teenage boy was ragged and skinny, not at all built like the empires around him. He tried to think back, he had vague recollections of the slimmest amount of power. However he could not remember details. Even so, the feeling of knowing he was once great was enough to warm his heart, though his body was cold and wounded. He was a mess. Unorganized and unable to pull himself together, no matter how hard the weak teen tried, he was unable to get what he really wanted out of life. Unification. But he was determined. He would try as many times as it takes to join the elite. He would get strong. "Damn," he said as he gripped his arm as the wound he received earlier began to hurt again. "This is too hard. I should just give up. No! I won't even think that! I just need to train! I'll train as hard as I can!" He saw a figure coming and stood. He straightened his back and tried to look strong and intimidating. However, when the albino spotted him he chuckled at the display. Germany looked up at him in awe. The man was powerful, no about it. He saw the strong, militarism Prussia. And he hated him instantly. He loathed him. He envied him.

"Hey." Said the red eyed man. "You're Germany right?"

"Y- yes. Yes I am." said Ludwig, trying to sound strong but could not hide the surprise in his voice.

Prussia smiled. "You seem surprised. Of course I know you! I'm awesome, and awesome people like me need to know world affairs to stay ahead of the less awesome people. Well what are you doing here?"

"I... sir I came to... uh..."

Prussia frowned. "If you want to grow up to be awesome, you need to stop being so damn weak and nervous. In this world the weak get eaten." He paused, waiting for Germany to answer, but only received silence. "Whatever. I'm just trying to help. But I guess you're not worth my time." he turned away and began walking.

"No, you're not worth my time." Said Germany; anger in his voice as his confidence rose.

This remark made Prussia turn. "You think someone as awesome as ME is a waste of your time?"

"You used to be great, and involved and strong," said the defiant teen. "Now all you do is sit back and watch as Austria struggles to keep Italy under his control. You're army has become weak and you have been lazy. If I were large and great like you, I would be involved in the world!"

Prussia leaned forward so he was in the pathetic grouping of states' face. "But you are not large. You aren't even a country. Denmark controls you partially because you're too un- awesome to be completely wanted. I am awesome. You are a waste of my time."

And with that last hurtful thought said, the albino left. Germany sat down again. He shuddered from the cold weather, and the cold words. "Dick."

Prussia got home and sat heavily in a chair. "Stupid brat. Who does he think he is?"

Gilbird chirped.

"Hey, I just said the truth! He shouldn't be so stupid!"

The chick tweeted with disapproval.

"That's not true! I'm not a jerk, and plenty of people like me! I'm the awesomest guy ever!"

More tweeting.

"I am not pathetic! And you are not my only fried! I have Hungary and… well, there's Austria I guess… and… um… well what do you know? You can't even really talk!" Prussia huffed angrily and took the newspaper from the table and opened it. The main article was about Italy's growing urge for unification. "What the hell... France is planning on helping him? I bet my army that that innocent bastard doesn't realize France is a pervert and molester." the German's words rang through his head. 'I would be involved in the world!' "I'll show him! I'm so awesome I'll help out. Who should I help? Let's see... Austria is a prick and can go to hell, but France is a pervert that can go to the darkest depths of hell. Plus maybe if I help Austria, Hungary will reward me." he smiled. "Austria it is."

Well I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it was short. I've been researching Prussian history when I came across some, well, awesome stuff! So why am I writing this? Because Prussia is awesome. Everything said in this story actually happened. xD Thanks 4 reading and please review!


End file.
